


Gilligan!drabble

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: A drabble inspired by the theme song from Gilligan's Island.





	Gilligan!drabble

  
Author's notes: This is a drabble I wrote for a challenge - it was inspired by the theme song from Gilligan's Island.  


* * *

_…we're here… on Gilligan's… Isle…_ __  
  
Brian groaned. For the third night in a row they'd fallen asleep after fucking on the sofa. And for the third night Brian had woken up to that fucking song on the TV.  
  
"Not again." Justin looked at Brian, bleary-eyed.  
  
Brian got up, pulling Justin with him. "Come on, Maryann."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Howell."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm totally the Professor."  
  
Justin snorted. "You're so Mr. Howell."  
  
Brian glared at Justin from the bathroom door, rubbing anti-aging cream into his skin. "Fuck you."  
  
Justin smiled sleepily, and burrowed under the duvet. "Okay," he said agreeably. "Goodnight, Ginger."


End file.
